Twenty Reasons Why
by Logan GC
Summary: Twenty reasons why two adventurers, despite their differences, can overcome anything as long as they are together. Inspired by Maximus-Reborn.


**Author's Notes: **I do not own **Uncharted **or **Tomb Raider**. All characters and respective media belongs to **Naughty Dog **and **Square Enix **respectively. The story takes place during the 2013 _Tomb Raider _game and after _Uncharted: Drake's Fortune_.

_** Theme One – Lara**_

Lara couldn't believe it. After college, she could finally journey to discover the lost kingdom of Yamatai, ruled by Queen Himiko centuries ago, in the Dragon's Triangle. With Sam Nishimura, her best friend, and Conrad Roth, her mentor and her father's close friend, by her side, Lara is ready to make history.

Alongside her and the crew of the _Endurance_, two more also came to discover the lost civilization. One was Victor Sullivan, another of her father's friends as well as a friend of Roth appeared to. Lara adored Victor, with the same admiration as Roth. However, Lara did not share that same sentiment from his companion.

Nathan Drake. Never once was there a man that infuriated her as much as he did. Cocky, arrogant, and _always _flirting with that damn smirk of his, Lara has to wonder why Victor chose to mentor him. Lara also couldn't bear that he practically bragged about discovering the lost treasure of El Dorado. But underneath all that bravado, the brunette can see a kindred spirit in Drake. The thirst for adventure shined in his eyes, exciting him as much as her.

Lara shook her head as she placed her father's journal down on her lap. Now was not the time to think about Drake, the expedition was more important.

But for some strange reason…Drake lingered in her mind.

_** Theme Two – Nathan**_

To say that Nathan Drake is a happy man is an understatement. He couldn't believe that Sully got them both on an expedition to find the lost civilization of Yamatai. The older man happened to know one of the young adventurers on the ship for years, which Nate's excitement gradually deteriorated once he met her.

Lara Croft had to be one of the most stuck-up, annoying girls that Nate had the displeasure of meeting. So what if he didn't have a world class education that Lara has? So what if Lara was rich enough to make King Tut jealous? That didn't make him any less competent, considering that _he _found the treasure of freakin' El Dorado! Nate bet that this was probably her first time adventuring too.

Still, there was something about her that intrigued Nathan. She practically radiated excitement, wanting to prove her worth as much as he does. Sully also told Nate that Lara wanted to be like her father, who was an accomplished archaeologist. Nate couldn't help but sympathize, as he too wants to live up to his ancestor, the legendary Sir Francis Drake.

The young man shook his head. Why should he care about Lara? All that mattered was Yamatai and besides, after discovering the gold of El Dorado, Elena left soon after, as she declined Nate's offer to join him and Sully on more adventures.

As much as he didn't want to, Nate couldn't help but think about Lara Croft as the _Endurance_ continued its voyage. He just hoped that when they got there, there aren't any mutated descendants of Spanish colonists this time.

_** Theme Three – Sam**_

"So Lara, what do you think?"

The young woman snapped out of her gaze as she looked back to her friend Sam, the two in Lara's quarters on the ship.

"I'm sorry Sam, what was the question again?" Lara asked politely.

"I asked what do you think of the new guy, Nate?" Her friend asked, leaning forward for a response.

Lara scoffed. "Drake? Trust me, he is not my type. He's an overconfident, smug ass who claims he is just as good as the explorer he says he is related to." Lara muttered, crossing her arms as Sam gives her a doubtful look.

"I don't know, I think he's pretty cute." Sam responded as Lara rolls her eyes at that statement. Sam then turns to Lara, her lips curled upwards as it forms into a small smile. "And besides, I saw you look at him occasionally." She added as Lara practically gaped in response.

"I do _not _look at him Sam!" Lara practically screamed defensively as Sam couldn't help but laugh at her friend's reaction.

"_Sure_ Lara, _sure_."  
_**  
Theme Four – Sully**_

"Something on your mind, kid?"

The question snapped the young man out of his gaze from looking at the sea as he turned back to his mentor and friend.

"It's nothing Sully. It's just… that girl. She really gets on my nerves." Nate replied as Sully holds his cigar in his hand, chuckling.

"Don't mind Lara. She's a good kid, Roth trained her well enough so she's not the stuck-up rich girl that you think she is." Sully responded, much to Nate's annoyance. The older man then stared at his protégée, a curious look stretched upon his face. "Don't tell me you like her?" He asked in a disbelieving tone as Nathan almost took a double take and fall of the ship.

"What?! She hates my guts! She's the most annoying girl I ever met!" Nate shouted defensively as Sully smirked in response.

"Good kid, just making sure." Sully responded as he walked away, while Nate grumbled under his breath that Sully has a bad taste in small talk as much as his taste in Hawaiian shirts.

_** Theme Five – Lunch**_

For the past fifteen days since the _Endurance _first sailed, Nathan and Lara have been both trying to actively avoid each other on the ship. With the exception of them assisting Dr. Whitman of locating the island, the two barely spoke to each other since.

Today at this particular lunch, Nathan's usual spot was taken by one of the crew members. With no other seat available, the only one available was an empty seat opposite of Lara. Stifling a groan, Nathan walked over to the table, interrupting a conversation between Sam and Lara.

"Is this seat taken?" Nate asked, trying to be as polite as he possibly could.

Both young women didn't reply, with Sam's eyes racing from Nathan to Lara. After a minute of no response, Nathan turned to leave, taking the silence as a resounding 'no.'

"It's fine." Lara finally spoke up, causing Nate to stop and look back at her. "You can sit here." Lara added as Nate gave a small smile of appreciation.

"Thanks." He replied, sitting down as Lara was surprised at the genuine response and not a snide remark as a retort instead.

"Don't mention it." Lara quietly responded, the two briefly looking into each other's eyes in an intense gaze. Noticing how long they stared, both of them ended the staring and began eating their lunch in a comfortable silence, for once not trying to actively yell at the other. Too bad they didn't notice that Sam's grin grew as big as the Cheshire cat's.

_** Theme Six – Fathers**_

Nathan looks over his shoulder to see a journal that Lara constantly reads. Curiosity gets the better of him, leaning forward to get a better look. Lara notices as she looks up, catching Nathan in the act.

"Sorry, I'm just curious about that book you have there." Nathan apologizes with a sheepish grin.

Lara closes the book, setting it firm in her hands. "This…was my father's. All of his life's work is in here. He was a firm believer that fabled legends are as real as any other treasure." Lara explained, wondering why on Earth she is telling Drake all of this.

Nate didn't respond, a small grin stretched on his face. "I think it's great. You know… doing all of this for your dad." Nate spoke as Lara can see hint of sadness in his eyes. "I can't say the same thing about mine though."

Lara's eyes slightly widen. "You never met your own father?" Lara asked, surprised at the response.

Nate shrugged his shoulders. "I was ditched a long time ago. You know, being sent from one foster house to another. I was tired of it, and that's when I met Sully. The man saved my ass, and if it wasn't for him…" Nate paused, noticing that Lara leaned forward in interest. "…I would've been long-dead in Colombia."

Lara couldn't help but feel bad for Drake. Her father disappeared on her during one of his adventures. So she too can feel being abandoned as well as a father-figure mentoring her for years. In an instant, Drake masked the brief sadness with an overconfident smile. "But enough of that sad story, did I ever tell you that I found the Mummy of El Dorado too?"

_** Theme Seven – Savior**_

Lara couldn't believe how south the expedition went. One night as the _Endurance _was caught in a devastating storm, the sheer power of the weather flooded the ship. Lara was trapped, trying to break through a sealed door as the water level began rising over her head. Pounding the door, Lara screamed for help, though the cold, ocean water muffled her desperate pleas. Blacking out, Lara felt herself slipping from consciousness, closing her eyes as she drifted down towards the water…

Suddenly, a hand pulled Lara out of the jaws from death, breaking through the glass as Lara was pulled onto ground. Coughing out water, Lara looked to see that her savior was none other than Nathan Drake. "You okay?!" Drake asked, his eyes filled with concern.

Lara nodded as Drake pulled the young woman to her feet. "Come on, we have to get out of here!" Nathan added as the two ran to safety, while the ship continued to fall apart around them.

_** Theme Eight – Stranded**_

With the _Endurance _down, Nathan and Lara found themselves stranded from the others. After founding shore, both young explorers found themselves captured in a place that reminded Nathan all too much of the Temple of Doom. Escaping their pursuers, they managed to make camp near a cave. A fire and the shelter of the cave is the only thing keeping both of them warm from the downpour outside.

Lara said nothing, hugging her knees close to her chest as she stared into the fire, wondering how all of this went from her most treasured dream into a nightmare. Likewise, Nathan too was quiet, the young man brushing off dirt from his shoulder.

"Hey…" Nathan began, as Lara looked back to him, the tense silence over. "…We'll find them. If I know Sully, he'd make sure your friends are safe." Comforting words; it seemed to work as Lara also trusted her own mentor Roth that he too would protect the others.

"I hope so." Lara responded quietly as the two resumed staring at the fire. After another minute of silence, Nate spoke up again.

"You know, this could be a whole lot better if we had s'mores."

_** Theme Nine – Practice**_

"Remind me again why this so important?" Nate asked, holding a bow in his hands, in which they found while scavenging.

Lara had the urge to roll her eyes. "Because bullets are more than few and we need to conserve them. And besides, we need food." The young woman responded as the two were practicing their archery skills on some targets.

"But if you're such an expert, why do I have to know how to use the bow?" Nathan added, clearly indicating that his experience with the weapon pales in comparison to Lara's.

"Civilizations across all of human existence has used this form of weapon for survival. If they can learn how to use it, then you can too." Lara scolded as Nate found himself rolling his eyes dramatically. "Let me show you." Lara said, broadening Nate's posture as he held the bow in his hands. Pulling back his arm, Lara continued. "It's important to draw strength from the bow string. The more power you draw back, the more force the arrow has as it impacts it's target." She added, realizing how tense Nate's muscles were as she felt his arm.

Nate nodded, realizing that Lara was so close to him, he could smell her strawberry scented hair. "Like this?" He asked, drawing back as much force as he can as he aimed down his sights at the target.

"Yes, like that." Lara whispered, waiting for Nathan to release his shot. Exhaling, Nate fired, the arrow hitting the target on its mark.

"Ha, ha!" Nate exclaimed with a smile that he actually managed to hit something. Lara couldn't help but smile too, glad that Victor taught him well.

_** Theme Ten – Hunting**_

With bows in their hands, Lara and Nathan hunt for potential dinner. Along the way, they see a deer peacefully eating berries near a bush. Due to this being Nathan's first time, Lara gestured for him to make the kill. Quietly, Nathan crouched closer, readying an arrow in his weapon.

_Just a few more feet…_ And then…

_crunch!_

In an instant, the deer looked up and saw Nathan, the young man groaned that he stepped on a nearby branch. Immediately, the animal took off, making this the sixth time Nathan failed to catch a deer.

"Goddamn son of a bitch mother…!" Nathan began cursing, almost throwing his bow into the forest as he continued to sulk in annoyance and anger. Lara couldn't help but laugh at Drake's misfortune, not realizing this was the first time she was happy since they arrived on this God forsaken island.

_** Theme Eleven – First Kill**_

Nathan looks at Lara, the young woman looking so broken on the ground. He should have reacted quicker when those three creeps sneaked up on them. Two of the sickos restrained him as the third was attempting to rape her. Enraged, Nathan immediately reacted, using his elbow to break one of their noses and reached for his pistol. Nate struggled against the other, but easily subdued him with a groin shot as he shot both his attackers.

With Nate causing the distraction, Lara bit her attacker's ear, the man screaming in pain. The young woman then struggled for control for the man's pistol. Using whatever strength she had left, Lara won control, shooting the man dead in the head, blood spilling on her face as his lifeless body fell to the floor.

Lara then fell to her knees as she stares at the body in front of her. She couldn't believe that she killed a man. Lara took someone's life. How was she any different from them now?

Without saying a word, Nathan kneels down and gives Lara a comforting hug. It was clear to him now that this was her first experience taking a man's life. Giving in, Lara embraced Nathan's gesture, as she quietly sobs into his shoulder.

Nathan killed before, and he wouldn't want this feeling to be placed on anyone. Instead, Nate reacted too slow, and now this girl will be forever changed by this moment. "It's okay." A saying Nate said repeatedly to comfort her as Lara continued to cry in despair.

_** Theme Twelve - Moving On**_

Lara hasn't said a word as the two journeyed deep into the island. It was clear that the scene continues to play back in her mind, her eyes showing the haunted nature.

"It'll move on." Nathan said, snapping Lara out of her never-ending trance.

"What will?" Lara asked, finally speaking up.

"The first kill." Nathan added. "I've been exposed to killing when I was younger. Once that kill happens, you realize how real the world can get. How evil people can be." The young man added, as Lara placed her head down slightly. "Hey…" He said, using his fingers to place her chin up, looking eye to eye. "You did what you had to. If you didn't do anything, you would have died or worse. You did the right thing Lara." The young man spoke as sincerely as he could.

Lara listened at Nathan's words. When they first met, Lara's opinion of Drake was low at best. She thought he was an overconfident, smug bastard who relied on luck than actual knowledge. But, overtime, Lara looked deeper as she found that underneath all that smug courage lies a person of experience and the drive to keeping going forward, not looking back.

And Lara _wants_ that drive. She has to be strong. For the others. For Sam.

Nodding with a new-found strength in confidence, Lara and Nathan continued on their way, looking out for both traps and other crazy deserters.

_** Theme Thirteen – Elena**_

With a new camp set up, Lara once again activated Sam's camcorder. Lara chuckled at her friend's commentary, remembering all the antics her friend did when they were younger. Her laughter brought the attention of Nathan, who was busy cleaning his pistol.

"What's that?" Nathan asked, as he seats down next to Lara for a better look.

"Oh, it's just Sam. She actually wanted to film the entire expedition for her family, who are descendants from the people of Yamatai." Lara explained as Nathan nods with a chuckle.

"You're friend reminds me of Elena, always filming everything for a documentary." Nathan added off-handedly causing Lara to look at him quizzically.

"Who is Elena?" Lara asked, lowering the camcorder as Nathan shifted uncomfortably at the question. It was then that she realized who she was to him with widened eyes. "Oh! You mean you two were…"

"Yup." Nathan concluded as he sheepishly rubs the back of his head. "I wanted to go on more adventures, she didn't, and… that was it." It was clear how awkward the conversation was for him so Lara didn't pry further, the two continuing to watch more of Sam's commentary in silence.

_** Theme Fourteen – Close Call**_

Nathan _hated_ rock climbing. He hated how slippery the rocks are in this weather. He hated how there were so many of them. And most of all, he hated how much _damn_ climbing he had to do! Currently, both he and Lara are scaling a rock wall, with Lara ahead of him by a few feet.

"Why aren't there any elevators in this place?" Nathan asked before grunting as he leaped upward, managing to hold himself up from falling.

"Oh come on Drake, don't give up yet. We're almost there!" Lara replied as she reached the top, pulling herself up. Suppressing a grumble, Nathan quickly followed, his hand reaching the top. However, Nate's footing was a little loose, the young man tripping as he lost his grip. But before falling into the abyss, Lara immediately reacted, grabbing his arm in a tight grip.

Holding back tightly, Nathan pushed himself upward as Lara pulled back. After a few more tense moments, Lara pulled him on top of the rock wall, saving his life.

Nathan stares back at Lara, panting in relief. "You…you saved me." He stated in obvious shock that he almost died a few moments ago.

Lara gave a grin. "Close call." She replied, helping Nathan back to his feet. The British beauty's smirk never wavered. "You saved me and I saved you. I guess that means we're even."

_** Theme Fifteen – Running**_

"Oh crap." Nathan muttered as he and Lara see the members of the Solarii Brotherhood, the crazy shipwrecked survivors in which they tried to kill them and their friends across the island.

"There are the outsiders!" One member spoke, aiming his rifle at the pair.

"Kill them! Mathias will be pleased that the intruders shall be taken care of!" Another spoke, the insane cultists readying their weapons.

Lara took Nathan's hand. "RUN!" She yelled, the two taking off to safety as bullets and arrows whiz overhead.

**Theme Sixteen – Pain**

Lara was in pain. Her body ached, she rarely slept, blood was dripping down on her clothes, and she almost died from either the insane cultists or hungry wolves all around the island. She knew Nathan too must have been exhausted too. His pants became raggedy, his shirt was missing a sleeve, and he was injured on the side of his stomach, evident by a wet blood stain on his shirt.

Both young adventurers were tired, hurt, dirty, and most of all scared. Not for themselves, but for their friends. Grim, the helmsman of the _Endurance_, sacrificed his life to save both of them. Lara felt the pain of his loss as well as the overwhelming guilt knowing he gave up his own life for theirs. Nathan felt it too, as well as anger towards these crazy bastards.

They have to keep fighting, their friends are in danger. No matter how exhausted or how much pain they're in, Lara Croft and Nathan Drake will do whatever it takes to save their friends.

_** Theme Seventeen – Roth**_

Roth died.

The man who mentored Lara Croft for most of her life and who was basically her second father, was killed. Killed by Mathias, leader of the Solarii Brotherhood, with a tomahawk throw to the back. Never did the pain of loss affect Lara as much as this. This was a whole new level of pain.

The others left Lara to mourn for her father figure alone. Only Nathan stayed, a grim look on his features as he walks towards her, paying his respects.

"I'm sorry, Lara." Nathan spoke quietly, seeing the young Croft kneeling in front of Roth's corpse.

"They'll pay." Lara whispered as she turned to Nathan, the young man seeing vengeance in her eyes. "Mathias, the cultists, those bastards will get what's coming to them." Lara promised as she now stood to her full height. Without another word, Nathan assisted Lara in building a funeral pyre for Roth.

It was the least he could do.

_** Theme Eighteen – Revelations**_

"The soul is trapped in a decaying body." Lara spoke, after both she and Nathan read a message left behind from one of Himiko's samurai generals, who committed seppuku, ritual suicide samurai were obliged to do if they had dishonored their masters. The diseased general wrote down that the queen's successor took her own life than receive the Sun Queen's power, leaving Himiko trapped in her own body after death as her rage conjured the storms. "That's what's causing the storms." Lara spoke to Nathan, as she places away the message in her pockets.

"Wait, didn't you said that Sam was related to the people that were on this island?" Nathan asked, which Lara nods. "So Mathias wants Sam to be sacrificed to Himiko, their souls switch places…"

"And Sam dies in Himiko's decayed remains while the Sun Queen rules once more in Sam's body." Lara finished, with Nathan exhaling at the revelation.

"So if Himiko lives again, Mathias wants this as a way out, resurrecting the queen so he can finally leave from here." Nathan concluded.

Lara sighs as she places her hands on her hips. "How the hell do we convince the others?" She mutters, pulling some strands of hair behind her ear.

"The storms here aren't natural. Every time we try to escape, we wind up back here." Nathan said, getting Lara's attention. "They have to believe us, because none of this makes any sense."

With that said, Nathan and Lara race back to find the others, intent of telling them the truth and rescuing Sam before the Ascension can begin.

_** Theme Nineteen – Heroes**_

"Oh God, no." Lara whispered, the two seeing Mathias performing the Ascension, Himiko's soul attempting to take over Sam's body, as the storms raged violently around them.

Mathias laughed. "It's too late! Himiko shall rise again! Your quest is over, children!" The madman roared as he charged the both of them. Nathan immediately tackled Mathias, pinning down to the ground as the cultist leader drew his knife.

"Lara! Save Sam! I got this asshole!" Nathan screamed out in the noise of the storm as he gave a jab to Mathias' face. Lara didn't need to be told twice as she walked toward Himiko's corpse, the violent wind making difficult to walk closer. Mathias threw Nathan off of him, the young man exclaiming as almost fell off a ledge, grabbing on with one hand as he struggles not to fall to his death. Mathias grins as he walks closer, unknown to him that Nathan drew his pistol with his other hand.

"It is over, boy. And after I kill you, I will make sure your friend will join you." Mathias proclaimed, drawing his own pistol. Unfortunately for him, Nathan drew first, squeezing off several rounds into Mathias' chest. Wheezing, Mathias fell to his knees, but still raised his pistol, freezing Nate on the spot.

A shot ranged out. Nate shut his eyes, expecting to die any minute. He opened his eyes to see Mathias' now-headless body fall to the ground. Nate looked up and saw Lara, pistol in hand, as she laid out a hand for him to grab. Accepting it, Lara pulled Nate up, the two meeting eye to eye.

"Go Lara, save your friend." Nate spoke with a grin of appreciation. Lara walked toward Himiko's corpse, the undead queen attempting to control Sam. Lara pulled out her torch, remembering Grim, Alex, and Roth who all died because of her. Screaming out, Lara plunged the torch into Himiko's remains, freeing Sam from the ritual. As Lara immediately went to Sam's side, she looks to see Himiko's body disintegrating in supernatural power, the queen's soul screaming as she exploded in power. The winds suddenly died down to a gentle breeze as a ray of sunlight shone through.

Sam groaned as Lara looked down to her friend, smiling that she was alright. "Lara?" Sam asked, as she released another cough. "What happened?" She asked as Lara began smiling, relieved tears falling from her eyes.

"It's over, Sam. It's over." Lara whispered as Nathan walked over, holding his bruised arm. Kneeling down, Nathan looked over from Sam to Lara.

"You okay?" Nathan asked, which Lara gave a smile back.

"Yeah." She whispered, both chuckling that it's finally over. A moment of silence came over both of them, the two leaning their heads together, closing their eyes as they recount the last few days. Days of just surviving against nature, against the cultists, realized how close they had to rely on each other. What started as animosity turned into a strong friendship, and maybe something a lot more deeper.

"For God's sake…" Sam spoke out, interrupting the moment as both Lara and Nathan looked down to Sam. "…Just kiss already." She groaned out, with both young adventurers laughing in relief.

_** Theme Twenty – Adventure**_

It didn't take long for rescue to arrive, the survivors ready to go home. Lara leaned on the railing of the ship, glimpsing through pages of her father's journal. Nathan watches her from a distance, reminding himself how much she changed from an innocent girl into a determined survivor. His thoughts were interrupted when a hand was placed on his shoulder. He turned his head to see Sully behind him.

"Hey kid." The older man greeted which Nathan replied with a nod, still keeping his eyes on Lara. Sully sees the exchange and chuckles to himself. It was clear that Nate has feelings for her. "Go talk to her." Sully requested before leaving to go back inside the ship.

Nathan walked over to Lara, the young woman smiling as she lowered the journal. Nate exhaled, not really thinking of a good conversation. "So… are you ready to go home?" He asked, hoping small talk is good for now.

Lara sighs as she pats the book on her lap. "No one believed my father, that monsters and magic can exist. I didn't believe him either, but now, after everything we've been through, I want to find more." She began, once more looking at Nathan. "I'm not ready to go back yet, when the line between fiction and reality can be blurred this close together. Will you join me?" Lara asked, extending her hand.

Nathan smiles as he took her hand with his. "I thought you never ask princess." He replies, the two looking at the horizon together, adventure awaiting. _**  
**_


End file.
